It Wasn't Me
by LilMusicalAuthor
Summary: so this is a whole new jess spin. you'll have to read to find out but it involves jess being accused for something he didnt do. and an insane asylam...
1. But You Already Knew That

He told me to write in a journal. Probably because I won't talk to anyone there. Maybe they all think I'm mute. That would be weird but I still have no plan on talking to anyone soon. Why should I? I have no reason to. I don't care how much they know about me; I just don't want to talk to them. If I talk to them that means I trust them. If I talk to them, which means that I'm vulnerable to them. That's not going to happen. I decided to humor them because I knew that they weren't going to leave me alone until I did. The whole time I was writing, he didn't take his eyes off me. When I was done writing it ended up looking like this:

_11-9-03_

_My name is Jess Mariano. I am nineteen years old. I like to read. Two years ago my mother decided that she didn't want to have me as her responsibility so she sent me off to live with her brother, my uncle. I didn't want to go and I wanted to go back home even more once I saw the place. It was hell except for I'm sure that this was smaller than hell because it had a population of about thirty, all of which couldn't stand me. My uncle was alright at first. It seemed as though he didn't really care about me or what I did and, that's just how I'm used to people acting towards me. Then he got all weird and started acting more like a prison guard than an uncle, not like I would know since I hadn't seen my uncle since I was about two or three. Then I met this girl. She was perfect. She was pretty, smart, she read a lot, and it looked like she really cared about me. It was the first time someone had yelled at me for fighting for fear that I would get hurt; usually people just yell at me for fighting and end up calling me worthless and then don't even tell me what I did wrong. We started dating after she broke up with that idiotic boyfriend of hers, but I guess she just cared about me a lot more than I was used to people caring about me. I guess that scared me. I was scared that I would fall in love with her and then she would break my heart, or leave me, like everybody else in my life has. So I left. I haven't been back since then. I guess I've always had 'trust issues' but I don't understand how they expect someone who has been either betrayed or abandoned by everyone they know, to just go up to a stranger and say "I trust you completely," and mean it. I don't know, maybe it's just me. Maybe it's every other kid out there who's been through crap like I have. I don't really care anymore._

_After I left Hell, I went to go live with my father that I had never met before. He was okay; he just didn't know what he was doing. After a while we started fighting and I could tell that he didn't want me there anymore. So I went back to New York, were I had lived most of my life and where my mom lived. I considered moving back in with her, but I was pretty sure that she didn't want me anymore so I got an apartment. I didn't have enough money for my own so I had to share with some guy I barley know; that was Jeff. After a while we got to be pretty close friends. _

_I've been through a lot of hell these past couple of years. I don't know what else to say; except that I'm considered a dangerous killer. But you already knew that._


	2. Tricky Breakout

**Author's Note:** I have absolutely no idea what this story is about. Right now I'm just winging it. Let me know if you have an idea for an actual plot. I just found some of this and it made me laugh.

He finally got so fed up with all the idiots in the place! The guy wouldn't shut up! Now, Jess had never been known for having a great hold on his temper. He finally punched the guy out. He waited a couple minutes for one of the other nimrods to come haul him off. No one came. Those mindless freaks left for a coffee break! He looks down. He saw a gun. It must have fallen out of the jabbering moron. He looked around. No one was there. He walked over to the "mirror" and thought of a way to see if they were still there. He came up with many but decided that the one that would get him into the least amount of trouble would be funny faces. He made numerous funny faces, one, resembling a girl that he once knew. After about five minutes of entertaining himself, he remembered what his goal was. He leisurely walked back to the unconscious body and picked up the gun and the badge the man had attached to his shirt. He walked over to the door and found it unlocked. Either it was his lucky day or absolutely everyone in this place was a complete idiot. He decided it was a little bit of both.

As he walked out the door, he clipped the badge onto his own shirt and tucked the gun into his pants. The gun felt odd and bulgy and definitely not right. He wondered why the gun never looked weird when the guys in the movies did it. He decided to loose the gun. He could just imagine it accidentally going off and shooting him in a place that would be more than excruciatingly painful. He discretely took it out and placed it on a table he walked past. Sure some real psycho would probably pick it up and knock off a few of the dumb ass guards and probably himself, but that wasn't his problem.

He felt safer without a gun. That was a little bit like an oxymoron. Well, one: the gun wouldn't go off in his pants and shoot him in the dick. And two: if he did get caught, he wouldn't look guilty. He wasn't guilty but he would probably have a hard time explaining that to a judge if he was found sneaking out of an insane asylum with a gun. Unarmed meant harmless right?

A couple of guards walked past him and gave him a look, but as soon as Jess pointed to the badge (with a picture of a two hundred and fifty pound black man nonetheless) they walked by content. People in this place were almost too easy.

He eventually found the front door and, after flashing the receptionist a charming smile, walked out. He was going to miss that place. The people were fun to mess with. He almost started skipping and just blamed the happy pills they had given him.

Now to convince the world that he was not a murderer. This would be a fun day.

**Author's note: **Wow. Sounds insane. I think I might make it funny/adventurous! Yay me! I was just about to kill him off but what kind of guy makes funny faces in a mirror and then shoots himself. Depressing eh? And my God! Can you just imagine whathisface making those faces???


	3. Where to go, what to buy

**Author's Note: **Alright. Yay update! Boo short chapter. They'll probably all be this short since I have no idea what I'm doing. And I apologize to those few people who first read this and had hopes for it to be serious. And if any of those people would like to give me any suggestions, I'll be happy to rewrite this as a different story. But this story is officially going to be used for me to blow off steam, torture Jess, and make me laugh. Sure, not all of it will make you laugh. For many, none of it will make you laugh. And I apologize for my sorry attempts to entertain you. This one will probably be especially not funny. There's a lot of inside stuff for my girlies in this one. So if something sounds weird, then just laugh. You won't get it but trust me, it's funny.

**Disclaimer: **I keep forgetting to put these in my stories. Is that bad? Well I don't own Gilmore Girls or any characters from Gilmore Girls. But I do own a girl I shall make up and name Zola and a boy whose name shall be Kal-El (but I don't own this name! if you can figure this one out you shall win my love forever.) Oh! And I own Mike! Well, I don't exactly own him. But he is color blind!

Now what?

Where was he supposed to go? Home? But where was home really? With his mother? The beach whore? He didn't think so. Back to Luke? There were many reasons for that to not work. Luke was always trying to boss him around. Jess could never understand why adults did that. They know that they're really not in charge. They should stop trying to protect their precious egos and admit it. He also lived in the little corner of the world that is also referred to as hell? No way. Plus, Rory was there. He may have had a chance with her once, but he definitely screwed that up.

Why did he have to go and climb all over that one girl in front of Rory? But hey! He was a pretty good boyfriend to that one girl. Sure he didn't remember her name! Sure he barely remembered what she looked like! Sure he was selfish in bed! And sure he was always thinking about Rory when they were together! But he never cheated on her! He did the decent thing and broke up with her before he tried to get in Rory's pants! Well, sure he did try many times to do it while he and that other girl were together! But hey! It's not cheating unless you have sex!

It wasn't long before he got tired of walking around the same block over and over again. Hey! He had nowhere else to do! And if he went anywhere else, he might get lost! He kept walking though. He wanted to pass the apartment with the dog and the cat in the window. He had already named the dog Attica and the cat Gorgeous. Jess never had any pets. Maybe he would get some after he stopped walking around the block.

He finally stopped making left turns and started walking straight. After a couple of straight blocks, he passed a Seven Eleven. He stopped outside and watched a few people go in. He remembered what his driver school teacher, Mike, had once told him. He finally saw what he was looking for. Some tall guy dressed in a business suit got out of his car and ran inside the Seven Eleven. He didn't lock the door. Hell! He didn't even turn off the engine. Poor rich, snot-nosed, bastard. It was cold outside and he probably wanted his car all nice and warm for him and his coffee. Oh well! The car was Jess' now.

He went to the store with his new car and money that he found sitting on the passenger seat (Was the guy a complete dumbass?) and bought the necessities. A can of chocolate frosting and a medicine spoon to eat it with, a few Star Wars action figures, a package of balloons, a dog leash, and a box of condoms. Sure he probably wasn't going to need the condoms anytime soon, but he knew the cashier would give him a look that would keep Jess laughing for days


End file.
